


TMNT/Leverage Oneshot

by StuckonDuck



Series: TMNT oneshots that might become an actual story maybe??? Idk [2]
Category: Leverage, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Baby mikey, Eliot Spencer to the rescue, Halloween, Hurt Michelangelo (TMNT), Hurt/Comfort, its Halloween time to punch a child, why do I hurt Mikey my poor baby, young Michelangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckonDuck/pseuds/StuckonDuck
Summary: 9 year old Mikey sneaks out one halloween night and gets attacked by drunk partygoers, but then Eliot Spencer shows up...





	TMNT/Leverage Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know this crossover is weird but fuck it, that's what fandom is for! Originally it was gonna be some random guy saving Mikey but then I remembered that Eliot Spencer exists so yeah this happened. 
> 
> Also I know everyone hates the Bay movies but I like my turtle boys big so fuck off those are the designs I was basing them off of writing this. 
> 
> Might write a part two where the turtles are teens and save Eliot...

It was Halloween night and Mikey was only nine years old. Nine years old and full of a naive fascination with all things beyond the sewers. He could feel the Halloween spirit calling him and just couldn't resist. With all the costumes and masks, surely it would be okay if some people happened to catch a glimpse of him. So he waited until his brothers were all asleep before sneaking his way to the surface world.

It was everything he had hoped it would be and more. There were lights and witches and ghouls everywhere. The city was decked out in spooks and everyone who came out was dressed to match. Mikey still made sure to stick to the background shadows, wary of the crowds. But his eyes remained wide as he absorbed all the sights, sounds and smells he could. He wished desperately to trick or treat with the other children he saw running around, their bags full to bursting with candy, but couldn't build up the courage to risk it. 

Everything was fine for most of the night. He had as much fun as he could despite the fact he was only an observer. It was around midnight that most of the partygoers began heading home. The children had had their fun and now it was bedtime. Mikey sat alone hidden in a dark alley. A little pumpkin with a sharpie smile scrawled across it was his only companion. He'd found it abandoned on the street and quickly scooped it up. Now he turned it over in his hands, bittersweet feelings running through him. 

He was so lost in thought he didn't notice the darker side of Halloween begin to creep out into the night. 

a group of four clearly tipsy twenty somethings made their way out of a bar nearby. All of them wore cheap Halloween masks. Mikey heard their crude laughter and flinched, eying them warily from the shadows. He considered bolting, but they were much too close now and might notice something. He did not feel like trying to out run them, they all had much longer legs than he did. 

Their loud talk and jeering made him feel nauseous so he tried not to listen, but as they made their way closer to his hideout it became difficult. 

Not wanting this one rowdy group to completely ruin this night, Mikey opted to try and sneak away. Hoping he wasn’t in a dead end alleyway, he quietly started making his way through the dark. However being only a few months into Splinter’s lessons on stealth ended up being his downfall.

“What was that?”

One guy in a devil mask looked up, shushing his companions. 

“Yo I heard something too, there’s something in that alley,” Scream mask helpfully supplied.

Mikey froze, a surge of adrenaline pumping through him as he felt unfriendly eyes searching for him. They knew he was there.

The gang crowded around the entrance to the alley, making cat noises and laughing. They seemed to think they had cornered an animal. 

Mikey scowled, he was no animal and he wasn’t scared. While still keeping low he made a dash for the other end of the alleyway. Before he knew it Mikey heard a loud exclamation and then they were after him.

Mikey ran like he’d never run before. He saw the end of the alley open up and the street beyond before a heavy weight knocked him to the ground and held him there. The little pumpkin flew from his grasp and he flinched when a booted foot suddenly crashed down on top of it. 

Devil mask had him pinned on the ground, rough hands on his shoulders and a hard knee against his shell. Mikey struggled with all his might but there was no way he was escaping now.

“Well well well, what do we have here?” 

“Is that a kid in a lizard costume?”

“Did your mommy make you that outfit, loser?”

The voices were loud and unfriendly. Mikey suddenly found himself hoisted up onto his feet and shoved roughly into the wall. He almost fell again but managed to stay on his feet, leaning heavily on the cold bricks behind him. 

“Something's off about this kid,” one of them stated.

“Dude, I don't think that's a costume.”

“What the fuck kinda freak is that?”

The devil mask leered down at him surrounded by his looming companions. Mikey tried to put up a brave front despite the taunting, but he couldn't hide his shaking. A hand caught him under the chin, tilting his head up at a painful angle.

“It's a freak all right,” the eyes behind the devil mask squinted down at him.

“Jesus Christ it's disgusting.”

“Your mom fuck a toad or something? She musta been a fucking slut.”

“No!” A surge of anger caused Mikey to slap the hand on his face away. “I- I don't even have a mom!”

Mikey wasn't even sure why he felt the need to defend himself from the verbal abuse. They didn't know him, nothing they said mattered. The reminder of his unconventional existence however was enough to prompt him to retaliate.

“It can talk!” The one dressed as a werwolf crowed, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“Awww the little freak doesn't have a mommy.”

“It shouldn't even exist!”

Before Mikey could react, he was struck to the side of the head by devil mask. The force of the blow knocked him off his feet and onto the ground once again. The rest of them were on him like a pack of rabid wolves after that. They kicked and beat him mercilessly, all while jeering at and mocking him. He curled into a protective ball but it did little to prevent the painful welts that soon began to form. A steel toed boot connected with his side and he heard a sickening crack. Mikey found it hard to breath after that. One of his tormentors broke off the group only to return with an old brick in his hand. He used the makeshift weapon on his legs, striking them hard. Mikey blacked out more than once from the pain. He barely managed to whimper and gasp much less scream for help. He didn't know how long the ruthless beating went on before something finally changed. 

The group broke away from their shivering prey all panting from the exertion. 

“Hey it's still alive,” the werwolf pointed out.

A foot roughly nudged Mikey in the side, rolling him onto his back. They observed their handiwork with cold gazes, waiting for one of them to step up and take the final blow. 

“Who's gonna finish it off?”

“Yeah put it out of its misery,” scream mask spat.

Devil mask had actually stepped forward, considering his options before pulling out a cruel looking knife. The others cheered him on, excited in anticipation for blood to be spilled. Before devil mask could proceed any further however he suddenly flinched. 

“Ow! What the fuck!?”

He whirled around in a rage, causing the others to rapidly back away from him to avoid the swinging knife. Out of the shadows stepped a man casually tossing and catching a small stone.

“Why don't you guys come over and pick on somebody your own size?” 

Eliot Spencer exuded confidence causing the group of bullies to hesitate. Absolutely seething with rage, devil mask started shoving the others forward.

“Don't just fucking stand there, kill him!”

Seeming to realize they outnumbered the lone hero, the three other men stalked toward him. They taunted him, trying to get a rise out of him but Eliot remained unperturbed. One of them tried to charge but was easily sidestepped and thrown off balance. The next came out swinging but only received a stone in the face and a kick to the knee. The masked men regrouped, deciding it was best to attack together. Even surrounded, however, the hitter dispatched all three without getting so much as a scratch. They ended up retreating back to their leader licking their wounds. 

“Let's get out of here man, it's not worth it,” werwolf mask tried to pull devil mask away but was angrily shaken off.

“Fucking idiots! I'll take care of this myself,” he growled.

He swung the knife fast, but not fast enough. After dodging two swings, Eliot caught his wrist, easily twisting the knife out of his grip. The bully howled in pain, hugging his now broken wrist to his chest and falling to the ground. Eyes cold, Eliot stalked towards the group wielding the knife causing them to scramble away in alarm. Scream mask helped devil to his feet while they all made a hasty exit without another word.

“Fucking cowards,” Eliot muttered before tossing the knife aside.

His attention then turned to the poor beaten lump on the ground. He knelt to the ground, gently touching the kid’s shoulder.

“Hey, you okay?”

The only response he got was a flinch and a quiet sob.

Eliot frowned as he got a closer look at the kid. He was badly hurt that much was obvious, but he was also… not exactly human. Did that really matter though? He was just a kid who clearly needed help so Eliot put aside his curiosity for now.

“It's okay kid, you're safe now,” he tried. “Those assholes are long gone.”

At first Mikey could only sniff and cry, still terrified that this new man would hurt him just like the others. His mind was so foggy from pain he could hardly think straight. But when no more blows came he eventually found the courage to slowly look up.

Eliot's face was full of concern as he noticed how weak the kid was. He offered him a hand, hoping he would accept the help.

“Can you stand?”

Hesitantly, Mikey placed his hand onto the much larger one. He stared up at the human with one eye, the other swollen completely shut from bruises. He didn't think he could stand, his legs hurt too much and he could already feel what little strength he had left fading.

Eliot gripped the small, strange green hand in his own. As he started to help him up, however, the kid’s other arm slipped. Eliot only just managed to catch him before hit the ground.

“Woah kid, don't push it,” he carefully laid the kid back down before stripping off his jacket. “Here, I'm gonna carry you, okay?”

Eliot wrapped the jacket as gently as he could around the kid and gathered him in his arms. Before he could stand however, a little hand gripped the front of his shirt.

“W- wait,” Mikey croaked, “wh- what are you- where-“

“You're okay now, kid, I'm here to help you,” Eliot tried to calm the kid’s panicked questions, “now let's get you to a hospital and-“

The grip on his shirt suddenly tightened.

“No!! No hospitals! No more- no more h- humans,” his voice devolved into broken sobs.

Eliot was shocked. Shit, of course he couldn't take this kid to a hospital. Who knew what they would do to him. But, if not a hospital, then where?

“Okay, okay, no hospitals, that's okay,” he tried to calm the sobbing child in his arms. “Do you have somewhere you can go? People who'll look after you?”

Mikey managed to gather himself enough to listen. The question had an obvious answer for him and he didn't hesitate to give it.

“The sewers, my family.”

Again Eliot was surprised. But then, it made sense, the sewers were a great place to hide out if you didn't want to be found. What really caught him off guard was the mention of a family. The kid wasn't alone.

“Okay, is there a more specific area I can take you to? Where you'll be safe, where your family can get you?”

After a moment of consideration, Mikey was able to give a street address where he new there was an entrance to the sewers that was closer to his home. 

“I'm going to stand up now,” Eliot warned before finally getting to his feet.

As they made their way through the dim streets, Mikey stayed quiet. His mind kept jumping from question to question he wanted to ask his rescuer, but the pain coursing through his body kept addling his thoughts. Eliot for his part was at a loss for words. On one hand he was furious at what this child had gone through. On the other he wasn't even sure what this kid even was. In the end he just tried to focus on the situation at hand.

——

They made it the location Mikey had provided. Eliot froze, picking up on the fact that they weren't alone. Out of the shadows three small figures approached them. Eliot immediately realized that they bore a striking resemblance to the kid he was carrying.

One of the kids with a red bandana started to approach them angrily.

“What the hell did you do to Mikey!?” He growled, prompting Eliot to take a step back.

Another went to grab his arm, “Raphael, stop.”

The first, Raphael, growled low in frustration but heeded the sharp command. The last kid stayed back hesitantly, unsure.

“Guys?” Eliot was surprised to hear the weak voice perk up, “guys it's okay.”

He saw the kids tense at his voice, concern written all over their faces. 

“Mikey,” Raphael breathed, his voice much softer than before. He shook off the one holding him back and quickly made his way to the pair. Eliot kneeled down, allowing them to check on Mikey and to show that he meant no harm. The other two were quick to follow Raphael. 

“Jesus Mikey, what happened to you?” As Raph checked on his baby brother the anger started to creep back into his voice.

“I'm okay, Raph,” Mikey said, barely managing a crooked smile, “this big guy saved me.”

The three kids immediately looked at Eliot, a mixture of distrust and amazement on their faces. 

“I was just in the right place at the right time,” he answered their unasked questions. 

Without another word the three brothers helped Mikey out of Eliot's arms. With the support of Raphael and Donny, he was able to stand and together they started moving back towards home.

Eliot watched them leave, still kneeling on the ground. The one who had held Raphael back earlier paused and turned towards him again.

“Thank you for taking care of our brother,” he said in a grave tone that didn't suit his young age.

Eliot only nodded in acknowledgment. 

And just like that they were gone.


End file.
